


The House of Memories

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (no), (thats the love of fucking dead peoples), But it's ok friends, Death, Harry Dies, Harry is very over dramatic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More Death, Smut, WARNING: I am terrible at writing angst, YOLO, all boys are oblivious, comic releif yo, definitely self loathing, friends to dead to lovers?, harry is still there, i always end up making them happy, i just wanted it to be a harry/louis story, i think there is probably going to be self harm, i'll add tags if so, i'll include them next time, louis is oblivious, love me, love yourself, man i didn't want to give anything away in the tags, not necrophilia, oh shit that sounds like necrophilia, oh yeah and some pining, oopsie poopsie, or at least humorous, or sad things, sorry for not including the other boys, spelled that wrong, there's a goat mentioned, was i supposed to say that?, wey hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have all heard of England.  The land of tea and the queen, of small villages and London, of poets and love.  The land of Harry Potter and Narnia.  However, there are a few places here you don’t know about, and you probably never will.  These are the ghosts of old England – tiny villages where not much has changed in the last hundred years.  Old cottages hunch beside green hills, and the inhabitants walk everywhere.  Cell phones don’t like these places, and electricity is a luxury.  This is the kind of place where we begin our story.  (Well, at least where we start observing – the story had been going on for much longer.  About six years, to be exact.)</p><p>And what is this story, you ask?  I will tell you, but be forewarned; this is not a happy story, at least not at first.  And even when it does become happy, it is a bittersweet victory at best.  This is a love story.  And when do those ever turn out ok?</p><p>Or, the story where Louis is really stupid until it's too late to fix it . . . or so he thinks.</p><p>(HEY.  YOU.  yes you.  stop scrolling and take a look.  click the link thingy.  pretty please, friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First of all I gotta ask you to seriously reconsider if you want to read this. Cause, like, I don't know if it sucks because this is un-betaed (is that how you spell it???) and is in some serious need of britpicking. Like you don't even know. 
> 
> Also there is major character death. 
> 
> MAJOR. 
> 
> CHARACTER. 
> 
> DEATH. 
> 
> HARRY DIES. DIIIEEESSSSSS. 
> 
> But it turns out great in the end so you know, all's well that ends well? Ah, who knows. Certainly not me. OH, AND - I am super bad with finishing stories. Like SOOOOOO bad. So I am going to need a couple of threatening messages AT THE VERY LEAST if you want me to do this poo. 
> 
> Ok, anyway . . . . .
> 
> I love you (whoever has decided to pick this monster up) and I hope you enjoy it because tbh it's a pretty good idea.
> 
> And yes, this chapter ends rather abruptly . . . message me if you think you know where i'm going with this, because i REFUSE to give it away in the tags. R E F U S E. 
> 
> I LIKE CAPS
> 
> k bye enjoy yourself

 

You have all heard of England.  The land of tea and the queen, of small villages and London, of poets and love.  The land of Harry Potter and Narnia.  However, there are a few places here you don’t know about, and you probably never will.  These are the ghosts of old England – tiny villages where not much has changed in the last hundred years.  Old cottages hunch beside green hills, and the inhabitants walk everywhere.  Cell phones don’t like these places, and electricity is a luxury.  This is the kind of place where we begin our story.  (Well, at least where we start observing – the story had been going on for much longer.  About six years, to be exact.)

 

And what is this story, you ask?  I will tell you, but be forewarned; this is not a happy story, at least not at first.  And even when it does become happy, it is a bittersweet victory at best.  This is a love story.  And when do those ever turn out ok?

 

* * *

 

I probably need to give you a backstory, yes?  Some information as to how everything got to where it is right now.  The early years.  So please, sit back my friend; adjust your device to promote optimum comfort and grab a snack – a blanket it probably in order as well.  These next paragraphs are the happy years.  Well, relatively so.  No one really likes school.

 

**_9 th grade_ **

 

_Students were everywhere, frantically trying to find their first class.  One small boy wove through the crowd desperately, almost a head shorter than the rest, blue eyes wide with adrenaline and a little bit of fear.  Suddenly, a bigger boy knocked in to him and he stumbled, trying desperately to correct his balance, but it was too late; he was going down.  Before he hit the linoleum, however, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back to his feet.  “Jesus, man, don’t get trampled – it’s the first day of school for godsakes!”_

 

_The smaller boy sniffed and brushed off his shirt disdainfully.  “’s not like I TRIED to get knocked over.”  He glanced at his rescuer shyly.  “Thanks for helping me, though.”_

 

_The other boy, taller, with a massive mop of curls, grinned.  “No problem.  Now since you owe me one, can you help me find Mr. Deck’s room?  I think it’s upstairs but I can’t even tell anymore.”_

 

_He grinned suddenly.  “For real?  That’s what I’m trying to find too.  And I think it might be in the other wing . . .” He shrugged._

 

_The other boy’s face lit up.  “Perfect!  Already know someone.” he nudged the other lightly. “What’s your name anyway?”_

 

_“Louis.  Tomlinson.  And you?”_

 

_“Harry Styles.  Let’s get moving, yeah?”_

* * *

**_10 th grade_ **

 

_“Harry?”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Did you do the homework?”_

 

_“. . . . .most of it?”_

 

_“I need to copy it.”_

 

_“Oh come on Lou, you said you were going to start doing it!  You’re going to fail if you don’t study.”_

 

_“I know I said that, but I was eating, and then watching Dr. Who, and then tumblr beckoned me, and then Lilly called and-“_

 

_“Lilly.  Why would Lilly call.”_

 

_“. . . . .well we’ve been talking lately and I guess I asked her out, maybe?  A little bit?”_

 

_“Really.”_

 

_“Oh come off it Haz, you know any girl in the school would date you, stop being jealous.”_

 

_“Louis are you stupid.”_

 

_“No goddamn it I’m not!  I see how they look at you, come on!  And you haven’t made a move on any of them!  So don’t get snippy because I found a girl.”_

 

_“’m not snippy.  And you really are stupid sometimes.”_

 

_“How?!?  How am I stupid, huh?  Tell me what there is to see.”_

 

_Harry got up from his seat next to Louis and gathered up his books.  “Who do I look at?  Tell me, Lou.  Who attracts MY attention?”  He walked away then, leaving Louis speechless with irritation._

 

_He didn’t figure out what Harry meant for a long time._

* * *

**_11 th grade_ **

 

_“Ooh he’s cute Harry.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“C’mon Haz, I’m trying to help you find a date!  How about that one?”_

 

_“ . . . .Lou, he’s straight. . .”_

 

_“Oh well.  Um . . .that one?”_

 

_“Louis, oh my god, no!  I’m not looking for a date!”_

 

_“Harry you haven’t dated anyone since that one chick in ninth grade, you need to get laid.”_

 

_“I didn’t date her.  We were friends.”_

 

_“Even worse.  Now tell me who to set you up with!”_

 

_“Louis I don’t – I have my eye on someone, ok?  And like, they’re straight.  And I don’t want anyone else.  So leave it be, ok?”_

 

_Louis was silent for a minute.  “Harry . . . . wanna tell me who?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Awww c’mon yes you do!”_

 

_“No, I really don’t.”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“YES.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Pleaasseee???”_

 

_“NO.”_

 

_“Ok, geez, asshole.”_

 

_Harry ran his hands over his face and sighed.  “Sorry Lou, I just . . . I just can’t.  And it kind of hurts a lot to talk or think about it, so, like, can we drop it?”_

 

_Louis’ eyes softened and he put his arm around his friend.  “Ok, but when you’re ready I’m here, k?”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_12 th grade_ **

 

_“Harry, this is our last year.”_

 

_“I know, like I swear it was like less than a thousand words ago when we first met.”_

 

_“ . . . . . .”_

 

_“ . . . . . . “_

 

_“Ok Harold whatever you say.  Anyway, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about . . .”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Well you know how my grandparents had that old farm in the middle of nowhere?”_

 

_“The one with the goat?”_

 

_“That’s the one.  Anyway, I just found out that they’re giving me the farm.”_

 

_“The whole farm.”_

 

_“Yes!”_

 

_“For you.”_

 

 

_“Don’t sound so skeptical, asswipe.  And anyway, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  You see I –“ Louis was fidgeting.  “I was wondering if, well, you maybe wanted to share it with me?”_

 

_Harry blinked slowly.  “You want me . . . to live with you.  On your farm.  With a goat.”_

 

_Louis flushed.  “Uh . . . yeah.  The goat’s dead.  But I can get another one!”_

 

_Harry laughed.  “A goat?  Just for me?  Oh how can I resist.”_

 

_Louis beamed.  “Then it’s all settled.  I talked to your mum, she loves the idea.  Something about fulfilling your dreams?  I don’t know.  But we move in as soon as we get out of school!”_

 

_Harry fist pumped.  “Yessssss!”_

 

_Louis laughed, and turned to go back to class as the bell rang.  As soon as he was out of sight, Harry dropped his head down in his hands and cried._

* * *

 

**_Year one on the farm_ **

 

_“Harry!!!”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Where the fuck is the tea?”_

 

_“I told you yesterday Lou, we’re out.”_

 

_“. . .OUT . . .”_

 

_“Yes.  Out.  And I do believe I mentioned this to you, AND told you to go get some more.”_

 

_“You said no such thing.”_

 

_“I did.  And you waved your hand at me like you heard, so I thought you did.”_

 

_“Ok, well, it’s pretty safe to assume I DIDN’T.  And Harry, I need tea.  I need it.”_

 

_“Go get it.”_

 

_“HARRY.”_

 

_“. . . . . .”_

 

_“. . . . . .”_

 

_“Sigh.  Ok, ok, I’ll be back in a minute.”_

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

_“Make me food.”_

 

_“Don’t hold your breath.”_

* * *

 

**_Year two on the farm_ **

 

_“Harry what is wrong with you?”_

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“You’re always bloody moping.  Like the other day, I asked if you wanted to go for a swim and you said you were tired.  But then when I came home, you were RUNNING.  And then when I yelled at you, you wouldn’t talk to me.”_

 

_“I didn’t feel like swimming.”_

 

_“HAZ.”_

 

_“Don’t you ‘Haz’ me, there are things going on that you don’t know about!”_

 

_“See Harry, this is EXACTLY what I mean!  You never tell me anything!  I want to help you, but you won’t let me.  Please, please, TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG!”_

 

_“You don’t want to know.”_

 

_“Yes.  Yes, I do.”_

 

_“No you don’t.  You think you do, but you don’t.”_

 

_“Tell me Harry.”_

 

_“Lou, it will ruin everything.  EVERYTHING.”_

 

_“No Harry, I promise it won’t.  I’ll always be here.  Remember when you came out to me?  You said the same thing, and I’m still here, yeah?”_

 

_“Louis, THIS IS DIFFERENT.”_

 

_“C’mon Haz head, tell me.  Please.  I can’t have this hanging over us anymore.”_

 

_Harry clenched his fists and his whole body tensed up.  “Fine.  You know what?  Fine.  I give up.  But don’t worry, I won’t be around much longer.  I’ve taken it for six years.  SIX YEARS.  And I can’t anymore.”_

 

_A pang of dread shot though Louis.  “Harry . . . .”_

 

_But Harry wasn’t finished.  “No, you wanted to know?  FINE.  Here it is.”  He dashed tears out of his eyes with a trembling hand.  “I’m in love with you, Lou. Have been for years.  I’m in love with your sorry ass and I can't anymore.”  They stared at each other for a few seconds, Louis in shock, Harry in tears.  “Goodbye,” he choked, and fled through the front door, not even bothering to close it._

 

_And by the time Louis collected himself enough to move, Harry, and their only car, were gone._

* * *

**Major Car Crash in Small Town Outside of Cheshire**

**A few miles outside of Cheshire, at about 7:00 pm, Harry Styles, aged 19, lost control of his vehicle and hit a tree at what police estimate to be about 70 mph.  Styles was killed instantly.  His body was given up to his family and the funeral will be held this Sunday.**

* * *

And so we come to the almost-present.  For the sake of all of our sanity, I do not write of the funerals.  I do not like funerals.  Suffice it to say several hearts broke that day, and Louis himself felt like he was drowning in the knowledge that  _he could have saved him._ He was numb, and his throat and eyes burned, but he could not cry.

The tears were choking him.

**Author's Note:**

> MESSAGE ME WITH DEATH THREATS


End file.
